


the book

by httpshield



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kinda a crackfic but cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpshield/pseuds/httpshield
Summary: Babe wasn't aware he had something to read for tomorrow.He rushed to the library but didn't expect to meet a cute boy there.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the book

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, please do tell me if you find any grammatical errors. also im lazy and insecure so i didn't proof read  
> this has been sitting in my drafts for, like, three years or so. im posting this so maybe someone will enjoy it lol  
> hope you like it :)

They were chilling in their shared dormitory when Bill asked if he liked that stupid book they were told to read for tomorrow’s literature class.

“What do you mean, what book?”

“You know the one Winters gave us, there will be a reading test, about –”, Bill stopped at the look on his best friend’s face. “You haven’t even started, have you?”

Babe had no idea what Bill was talking about. And Bill must have seen it too because he continued. “You should check the library, they still have –”

The red-haired boy was out of the room before he could hear the rest of his friend’s sentence.

How did he know about this, anyways? They were always sitting next to each other in literature class. If there were really a test, Babe could not pass on it, his grades were not _that_ good at the moment.

He had been walking for a good five minutes when he realized. He didn’t know where the library was located. Usually, Bill was the one to go and study there while Babe had the dormitory for himself.

He checked his pockets. No phone.

Well, too far away from the dormitory to go back now. Let’s just ask someone.

But it’s 8PM and no one is around.

_Shit._

Five minutes turned into ten. Ten minutes turned into twenty.

“I will never find it.” He thought, “I should have gone back, I should go back.”

The idea was quickly forgotten when he noticed he didn’t take the key to the dormitory’s building.

He sighed, “What the hell am I going to do, now?”

This was at this moment that he saw it. Behind a big bush.

A big door, right there, waiting for him. With the words _CAMPUS LIBRARY_ inscribed on a nameplate.

He entered, pleased to see that it wasn’t closed. He noticed a handful of students scattered around the room writing, reading, or simply looking at the ceiling.

He turned to the counter on his right, to be blessed with the sight of the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes upon.

The man seemed to be around the age as him, he had raven hair and a deep frown on his face, which relaxed as he looked at Babe.

And the latter almost fainted.

“May I help you?”

“Uh –”, Babe trailed off.

The guy’s lips quirked up as if he was trying not to laugh.

“Uh, I’m looking for a book. I have to read it by tonight and,” He looked around at the shelves, “I don’t know where to start looking.” He chuckled and scratched his neck.

“Okay, what’s the title?”

“It’s, uh –”

He doesn’t _know_.

“You don’t know?” Eugene Roe, assistant (as Babe read on his badge), cast him an amused look.

Babe looked at the floor, feeling lame. “No, I don’t.”

Eugene moved his rolling chair so he could sit in front of the computer. “What’s your class and grade?”

He typed as Babe told him, before concluding with a small “got it”. He stood up and Babe followed him through the book shelves.

“Is it the one?” Eugene demanded, but Babe was only looking at his hand.

“How would I know?” They did not break eye contact until Eugene chuckled and they made their way back to the counter.

He typed again on the computer and scanned the book. Babe noticed that it seemed small, he felt relieved at the thought of maybe getting some sleep and not spending his whole night on it.

“What’s your name?”

Babe is a bit taken aback by the question. “Why?”

“To take you out on a date, obviously.” Eugene had never looked so serious.

Babe’s eyes grew wide. And the assistant laughed.

“Have you never borrowed a book?”

Babe did not respond. No, he never borrowed a book at the library. Never tried. Why would he need to? He preferred buying books whether they were physical copies or virtual. This way he could write on them, even lose them, and not get in trouble.

Eugene continued, “I need your name for the records and if you fail to give it back on time, we know who to contact.”

“I’m Edward Heffron, but everyone calls me Babe,” He was sure Eugene did not need to know this.

“Babe…” Eugene tested the name, “I like it.”

He wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it inside the book. Probably for the records.

Babe thanked him and left the library. He went back to the dormitory’s building.

Bill was smoking outside.

“Ah, Babe, finally! I saw you forgot your keys so I decided to wait for you.”

When Bill finished his cigarette, they walked inside.

Babe sat on his bed and opened the book. A piece of paper felt to the floor. He took it and smiled as he read “Eugene Roe” followed by a phone number.


End file.
